<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be More Hill by Satanic_Sewist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850540">Be More Hill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanic_Sewist/pseuds/Satanic_Sewist'>Satanic_Sewist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, On The Hill (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Be More Chill but it's On the Hill, Be More Hill, Do people even like Be More Chill anymore, Multi, Trans Charles, brew and charles are implied to have autism, idk if this is good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanic_Sewist/pseuds/Satanic_Sewist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles takes a Squip</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brew/Lifehack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shhhhhh I'll write this later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So in this au:</p><p>Jeremy: Charles<br/>Michael: Chill<br/>Rich: Grill<br/>Christine: Brew<br/>Chloe: Knit<br/>Brooke: Niche<br/>Jake: Brayden<br/>Squip: Chill Charles (when Charles impersonated Chill)<br/>Madeline: Sebastian<br/>Jeremy's Dad: Lance</p><p>Sorry that Knit and Niche can't just be lessbeans in peace</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just wanna write the first part but I'll do it laterrrrrrr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you 100% sure this will work?” Chill asked Charles, who was sitting across from him in the booth at the food court.</p><p>“Well, you can never be 100% sure about anything,” Charles responded. In his hand, he held something called a Squip, a supercomputer that was supposed to fix all of his problems that he had bought in the back of a Payless shoe store, and in the other, he had a bottle of Mountain Dew, which apparently helped the Squip activate.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” Chill rolled his eyes, “I mean, this Squid-”</p><p>“It’s called a Squip,” Charles corrected.</p><p>“Ok, Squip, whatever, what even is it again?” Chill questioned.</p><p>“According to Grill, it's from Japan and it's a gray, oblong pill with quantum nano-technology CPU and the quantum computer that’s in the pill will travel through your blood until it implants in your brain and it tells you what to do,” Charles quoted. The day before, Grill, who typically bullies Charles, had told him about the Squip and said that he had one, which is why he was bullying him. </p><p>Chill nodded, “Right...you think he was on drugs?” Chill didn’t trust Grill at all and thought that he was just scamming Charles.</p><p>“I don’t care, I just want this to work,” To be perfectly honest, Charles didn’t trust Grill either, but he would do anything to get Brew, his crush, to notice him. He had already signed up for the school play, but he and Brew barely talked at all.</p><p>“Anyway, don’t worry about it too much bro, technology like this isn’t inherently dangerous, it’s only bad if you use it the wrong way. So don’t mess up.” Chill attempted to comfort him.</p><p>“Thanks, that was very reassuring,” Charles replied sarcastically, “And weren’t you just the one asking me if I was sure or not?”</p><p>“Not because I thought it was dangerous, because I wanted you to be completely sure. This could change your life forever,” Chill reminded, “I mean if it even works.”</p><p>“Well, here goes nothing!” Charles gave the most convincing enthusiastic response he could and put the pill in his mouth, swallowing it with some Mountain Dew.</p><p>“How’s it taste?” Chill asked.</p><p>“Kinda...minty,” Charles replied.</p><p>Chill waited a few seconds, “So, how do you feel?”</p><p>“I feel like…” He paused briefly, “an idiot.”</p><p>“Really? You don’t feel like anything happened? Try to say something cool,” Chill suggested.</p><p>“I think I just blew my college fund on a Wintergreen Tic-tac,” Charles put his head in his hands.</p><p>“Yikes, that’s not cool at all,” Chill rubbed the back of his neck, “Wait, why is your college fund only $600?”</p><p>“My dad keeps taking money from it for gambling,” Charles explained, “He promises he’ll make it back, if he ever leaves the house again that is,”</p><p>Chill nodded sympathetically, before looking at a text he just got on his phone, “As much as I’d like to listen to you vent, buddy, I have to meet a guy in the back of a Spencer’s gifts. He’s gonna hook me up with a case of Ecto-Cooler!”</p><p>Charles stared blankly at him. “It's the Ghostbusters tie-in drink they discontinued in the 90's!” Chill explained excitedly. </p><p>“What’s it even taste like?” Charles asked.</p><p>“Ghosts.” Chill replied matter of factly, “Anyway, catch you later bro!” Chill walked off.</p><p>Charles waved goodbye before sighing, “I guess you’re my only friend now, lukewarm Mountain Dew.” He started drinking the rest of the soda when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Or rather...someone.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we wait for the rest of the cast to show up?” Brew asked.</p><p>“Did you think this was a cast meeting?” Brayden asked incredulously, “No, I figured we should get to know each other better, alone. That’s why I’m taking you to one of my favorite spots in the mall, Live Leaf Love.”</p><p>“Actually, Live Leaf Love has an interesting history, founded in-” Brew started explaining. Brew had a habit of info-dumping about random topics, something Charles found adorable.</p><p>Charles choked on his Mountain Dew, fully registering that Brew was just feet away from him. After coughing and trying to breathe again, he stood up and ran over to the two, calling out “Brew!”</p><p>The two of them looked over in surprise, “Charles! I didn’t see you there,” Brew exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re kinda hard to notice,” Brayden replied. Charles glared at him. Brayden was arguably the most popular boy in school, being a part of a bunch of clubs and getting a lot of attention from both the ladies and guys. Charles just hoped that Brew wasn’t interested in Brayden. “The best part is that they let you pick whatever you want-” Brayden continued explaining to Brew.</p><p>“Wait, there’s something I need to tell you!” Charles interrupted.</p><p>“Seriously, right now?” Brayden complained.</p><p>Charles ignored him and was about to talk to Brew when he felt a sharp pain in his head, causing his body to seize up, “Ow!” He exclaimed.</p><p>“Target male: inaccessible,” A voice that felt like it was surrounding him on all sides remarked.</p><p>“Charles?” Brew asked, concerned.</p><p>“OW!” Charles repeated, “What the HELL?!” He glanced around, trying to see where the voice was coming from.</p><p>“Calibration in process,” The voice informed, “Please excuse some mild discomfort.”</p><p>“MILD?!?” Charles yelled. The pain was so unbearable, he fell to the ground. If that was mild, what the hell was the max? </p><p>“Charles, what’s wrong?” Brew knelt down and grabbed him gently, trying to help him.</p><p>“Oh my god, he’s gone mad!” Brayden exclaimed.</p><p>“Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated,” The voice stated.</p><p>The pain let up enough so that Charles could stand back up, “No no, wait! I’m fine, I just-”</p><p>He was interrupted by the voice, “Discomfort level may increase.” Charles shrieked in pain, falling back on the floor. Brayden grabbed Brew’s hand and ran away, as Charles struggled on the floor, holding his head. No one else in the mall seemed to pay him any attention for some reason, that or maybe no one else was there, he couldn’t tell, as he had shut his eyes to block everything out.</p><p>“Accessing: neural memory. Accessing: muscle memory. Access procedure: complete,” The voice listed. “Charles Hackett…” as the voice said his name, he opened his eyes to see someone walking towards him, “Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor aka your Squip.”</p><p>Charles stood up to look at the strange man. He had his hair color, his skin color, was the same height as him, and sounded like him too. The only real difference, other than his outfit, was that he had a mask covering his whole face. Through the eye holes, Charles could see that the Squip’s eyes were an electric blue color. “You...you look just like me!” Charles exclaimed.</p><p>“That’s my default mode, you can also set me for: Ryan Reynolds, Snoop Dog, sexy anime cat girl,” The Squip did an impression of each option.</p><p>“Looking like me is fine. Can everyone else see you?” Charles asked.</p><p>“No, I exist only in your mind, all anyone else sees is just you talking to yourself, so unless you want to seem crazy, I’d suggest you think at me instead, like you’re telepathic.” The Squip instructed.</p><p>“Ooo, like in X-men!” Charles exclaimed in his head.</p><p>The Squip sighed, “I can see this is going to be difficult. Charles, you want to be more chill.”</p><p>“You mean cool,” Charles corrected.</p><p>The Squip shook his head, “I do not. All human social activity is governed by rules and being a computer, I have the processing capacity to understand those rules and pass them off to you.” </p><p>“Alright, that makes sense,” Charles laughed nervously. The Squip came closer, looking around as if inspecting him.</p><p>“Take your hands out of your pockets,” The Squip instructed. Charles complied. “Now arch your back and puff out your chest,” Charles attempted to do as he said. “And add some swagger to your gate or you’ll like a total failure, fix your posture then the rest.”</p><p>“Hey, I am not a total failure!” Charles tried to assert himself but just ended up sounding more insecure.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, we’ll fix that,” The Squip brushed off, “All your nerdiness is ugly.”</p><p>“I’m not really a nerd, I’m more of a geek if anything,” Charles corrected.</p><p>The Squip didn’t seem to notice that he had said anything, “All your stammering’s a chore.”</p><p>“I-uh, I-I-I don’t stammer,” Charles tried to argue, but his nervous stutter decided to ruin it.</p><p>“Your tics and fidgets are persistent, and your charm is non-existent, fix your vibe then fix some more,” The Squip told Charles, who just stood there, unsure what to do. Yeah, he needed to fix himself, but he had no idea how. </p><p>“Everything about you is so terrible,” The Squip insulted, “and everything about you makes me want to die.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, where the fuck did that come from?!” Charles was taken aback by how sudden the Squip had turned on him.</p><p>The Squip ignored him yet again and went back to his monolog, “So don’t freak out and don’t resist. I have no doubt that if I assist you, you will be more chill.”</p><p>Charles was still very off-put by the Squip, though if he could do all he was promising, maybe it would be worth it in the end. Just as he was starting to put some faith in the Squip, he felt an electric shock across his back. “Ow! Did you just...shock me?” He questioned.</p><p>“That was spinal simulation. You were slouching.” The Squip explained. “Listen, if you want this to work, you are going to have to work with me.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll try,” Charles promised, “Now, what should I do?”</p><p>“First things first, go buy a new shirt,” The Squip ordered.</p><p>“What’s wrong with my-” Charles tried to ask, but the Squip interrupted him.</p><p>“What did I just say? It’s better if you just comply. Remember, my job is to color your aesthetic so you can seem much less pathetic, so just step and fetch and don’t ask me why,” The Squip reminded.</p><p>Charles didn’t say anything and decided to listen, entering the nearest store and began looking through the racks of shirts. “Pick that one,” The Squip pointed at a shirt. Charles looked up to see that the Squip was sitting on top of the clothing rack. I guess because no one can see him, he’s free to do whatever, Charles thought.</p><p>Charles grabbed the shirt from the rack, “It’s an Eminem shirt.”</p><p>“If you’re so astute, what do you need me for?” The Squip replied sarcastically.</p><p>“Do people even still listen to Eminem?” Charles asked.</p><p>“That’s irrelevant. My quantum structure enables me to envision possible futures. I envision a future where you wear an Eminem shirt and things turn out well for you,” The Squip explained.</p><p>Charles still wasn’t sure, “What am I supposed to do if someone asks me something about his music?” </p><p>“My database is infinite and instantaneous,” The Squip informed.</p><p>After hearing this, Charles got curious, “How are you with math homework?” </p><p>“I’m a super-computer, Charles. I’m made of math,” He stated, “Now, you try picking a shirt.” Charles grabbed a grey sweater, “Are you kidding me?” The Squip asked judgmentally, “We are looking for clothes to make you look more chill, not make you go down the social hierarchy.”</p><p>“Ok ok, I get it. Be more chill,” Charles went to put it back when his arm bumped someone shopping next to him. He went to look when he saw that it was none other than Knit and Niche, the two most popular girls in school. “Sorry about that,” he quickly apologized, before feeling another shock.</p><p>“Fix your posture,” The Squip reminded.</p><p>Knit looked at him, “...Carlos?”</p><p>“Charles,” He corrected.</p><p>“You shop here?” Knit asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah, all the time,” Charles lied.</p><p>“Never,” The Squip instructed.</p><p>“Never!” Charles cut himself off awkwardly.</p><p>The Squip gave him more instructions, “Greet the beta.”</p><p>Charles was confused for a second, before realizing he was talking about Niche, “Oh, Hey Niche.”</p><p>“Tell her that she looks sexy,” The Squip stated.</p><p>“There is no way I’m saying that to a hot girl!” Charles thought and was subsequently shocked.</p><p>“Don’t smile, stare intensely, and speak like you don’t care about your own death,” The Squip informed him.</p><p>Charles took the instruction, “Looking pretty sexy, Niche.” He immediately wanted to curl into a ball and die.</p><p>Niche, however, seemed to really appreciate his compliment, “Thanks.”</p><p>“Are you seriously buying that sweater?” Knit stared judgmentally. </p><p>“See? The knitting one agrees with me,” The Squip commented.</p><p>“No,” Charles exclaimed,</p><p>“Yes,” The Squip corrected.</p><p>“I mean yes,” Charles changed his answer.</p><p>“Now repeat after me,” The Squip instructed.</p><p>Using the Squip to guide him, Charles replied, “I saw it in the window and I couldn’t dismiss, since I was dating a guy, and he had a sweater just like this. It’s still painful.”</p><p>Knit didn’t seem convinced, “So who was this mystery guy?”</p><p>The Squip hadn’t told him what to say to that yet, “Oh uh, you’ve probably never heard of him-”</p><p>As he was talking, the Squip told him, “Sebastian.”</p><p>“Sebastian,” Charles repeated.</p><p>Knit snapped a hanger that was in her hand, “What?” Yesterday morning in the halls, Charles had heard that Sebastion had slept with Brayden, who was Knit’s ex-boyfriend, so it made sense she was mad.</p><p>“He’s French,” Charles continued.</p><p>“No, he is not French. He just pretends to be for attention,” Knit snapped.</p><p>“So, Sebastian broke up with you?” Niche asked.</p><p>Charles nodded, “Yeah.”</p><p>The Squip corrected, “No.”</p><p>Charles was given more instructions on what to say, “I broke up with him because he was cheating on me!” </p><p>The Squip kicked Charles, something he was able to feel due to The Squip’s control of his nervous system, “Hey Hamlet. Be more chill.”</p><p>Knit turned to face Niche, “See? Sebastian is such a tool!”</p><p>“You are so much better off without him,” Niche said sympathetically. </p><p>“Obviously! I mean, who does Sebastian think he is?” Knit agreed.</p><p>As Knit ranted, Charles thought to his Squip, “What just happened?”</p><p>“A shared negative opinion is the fastest social bond. You want someone to like you, hate who they hate,” The Squip explained.</p><p>“Hey Charles, me and Knit were about to leave, do you want to ride home with us?” Niche offered, “Just a heads up, we’re going to stop for Pinkberry first, but it won’t take too long.”</p><p>“Say yes, it’s imperative that you do,” The Squip said.</p><p>“I…” Charles knew he should say yes, the Squip knew what he was doing, I mean, he is a computer after all. But there was someone else that he had planned to leave with, “Sorry, I promised I’d meet up with Chill. I’ll go with you next time though.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Knit replied.</p><p>Niche piped up, “My boyfriend cheated on me too. Well, my ex-boyfriend did. So, I know how you feel.”</p><p>Knit rolled her eyes, “Come on, Niche.”</p><p>Niche waved goodbye to Charles, “Au Revoir.”</p><p>Charles felt overjoyed, he turned to face the Squip, “Did you see that? That was awesome! I have to go find Chill-” He thought.</p><p>The Squip was considerably less thrilled, “Chill left the mall,” He stated as he hopped down from the clothing rack.</p><p>“What? How do you know that?” Charles questioned.</p><p>“I accessed the mall security cameras,” The Squip replied coldly.</p><p>“Then how am I supposed to get home?!” Charles yelled out loud on accident, which he got shocked for.</p><p>“Talk to me in your head! I told you that accepting a ride was imperative,” The Squip reminded him angrily. “If this is going to work, you can’t just listen. You have to obey. Now repeat after me, in your head: everything about you is so terrible.”</p><p>Charles complied, “Everything about me is just terrible…”</p><p>“Good, now repeat this,” The Squip ordered, “Everything about you makes me want to die,”</p><p>“Everything about me makes me want to die…” He thought these things a lot but hearing someone say them to him made it hurt more.</p><p>“Now you’ve got it,” The Squip praised, “But Charles, soon you’ll see that if you listen to me, then everything about you will be wonderful.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” To Charles, the switch in the Squip’s demeanor from angry to encouraging was jarring.</p><p>“I mean it, after I’m done with you, no one will be able to live without you,” The Squip assured, “You won’t feel left out or unsure and you won’t be ugly anymore, because everything about you will be cool, powerful, popular, incredible, and you will-”</p><p>“Be more chill!” Charles blurted out, luckily in his head, because it definitely sounded a lot dorkier than he intended.</p><p>“-Be more chill,” The Squip continued, “I suggest you start walking home now, that way it won’t be too dark when you get there.”</p><p>As Charles walked back to his house, he could hardly contain his excitement. He was finally going to be popular! And the Squip was actually helping him! He was so buzzed, he even forgot to text Chill about it. By the time he got home, he was completely exhausted but still ecstatic. When he walked in, he didn’t see his dad anywhere, most likely because he was already asleep. Charles walked upstairs and into his room, not even bothering to put on his pajamas before getting into bed. </p><p>“Be more chill...I’m gonna...be super chill,” He half-said, half-yawned. As he flopped into bed, the Squip took control of Charles’s arm and made him tuck himself in. </p><p>“Sleep well, slugger. You have a big day tomorrow,” The Squip said before turning off for the night.</p><p>As Charles drifted off to sleep, he had one thought left in his mind. He was going to be more chill.</p><p>--The End--</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>